1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle having an overhead console.
2. Description of the Background Art
A plurality of functions and operating concepts are used in modern vehicles. To implement these functions and operating concepts, corresponding operating and display elements are provided for the vehicle occupants on a floor-mounted central console and/or on an overhead console mounted on the roof lining.
A vehicle, which has an overhead console, is known from DE 196 47 200 C1. The overhead console is extended forward to the windshield by a windshield unit in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle. In overhead modules of this type, it is very important to have a visually flawless, i.e., dimensionally accurate, transition between the overhead console and the windshield unit. To ensure this transition, in DE 196 47 200 C1, a cover hood of the windshield unit is, on the one hand, engaged with a windshield-end support, i.e., with an adhesive plate mounted on the windshield, and, on the other hand, pivotally attached directly to the overhead console at another attachment point. A dimensionally accurate assembly of the overhead console as well as the windshield unit hinged thereto is carried out as follows: The overhead console, together with the windshield unit hinged thereto, is first premounted on the roof lining of the vehicle. The pivot joint is located approximately in the transitional area between the windshield and the roof lining. Both the adhesive plate and the cover hood of the windshield unit are subsequently pivoted around the pivot joint to the inside of the windshield, and the adhesive plate is glued to the windshield. This results in a dimensionally accurate fixing position of the adhesive plate as well as the cover hood in relation to the overhead console.
During the assembly illustrated above, the adhesive plate is glued to the windshield at a comparatively late point in manufacturing, only after the windshield is glued into the body shell of the vehicle. In addition, the overhead console, together with the windshield unit, must be provided as a one-piece preassembled element, in which the windshield unit and the overhead console are movably coupled with each other by means of the aforementioned articulation in a structurally complex manner. The articulation between the windshield unit and the overhead console also takes up valuable installation space, which may no longer be used for laying electrical cables between sensors of the windshield unit and the overhead console.